uprising_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Erik Verraten
Erik Verraten (1880-January 1906) 'was the son of Graf Vladamir "Skinner" Verraten and was best known for being the rebel leader during the Christmas Revolt of 1905 and being pretender to the throne of Karoleva for four days before his capture by the Eurovan army. He was a fanatic, egotistical, and power hungry leader who wanted the Petrovna's dead and himself named King of Karoleva. Though he had little to no power after his "coronation" due to the rebel army being decimated by Eurovan forces. Early Life Born the only son of Graf Vladamir Verraten, he was abused by his father and his mother turned a blind eye. Frederik III and Queen Alexandra also saw signs of abuse but did nothing to help him, causing his resentment of the royal family. He killed his family, faked his death, and then fled to The Slums. The Christmas Revolt of 1905 Verraten began his rebellion against the Petrovna's when he began a protest outside the gates of the Romovna palace. He increased the size of the protest before turning it violent which resulted in him shooting Grand Duke Nikolai in the stomach. This resulted in a blood bath and he killed several royal guards. A few hours after the protest, he told his followers to arm the people in The Slums. Soldiers marched into The Slums and he and his followers defeated them. At this point he allied himself with Tommy Milkins. He stood on a pile of the dead soldiers and his right hand man, Bear Jenkins, took a picture that was soon spread around the city of St.Romnova. Verraten with the help of Anya Douleur took down the gate that was erected to cut off The Slums from the rest of the city were more police were killed. He had an audience with King Frederik II and offered him to give him Karoleva or he will take it by force. Of course, Frederik declines. Verraten invaded the 400th Ball along with Anya under the disguise of Duke and Duchess of Brotterdam from Dalondia with Tommy Milkins. He also dyed his hair black, spoke with a stutter, and walked with a slight limp. When Frederik II was making his speech, Verraten pushes Frederik aside and rants about the Petrovna's tyranny. He shoots guards and shot the dying Tatiana Petrovna. After being attacked by Juste Dan Renon, he picked up Tommy Milkins and left the palace. During the Night of Fire, The Wraiths burned down rebel bases in The Slums and the palace, he and his followers help. He captured the Petrovna's when they passed through The Slums to get to the train station. The Grand Duchesses, Alexandra, and Nikolai were taken away and he forced Frederik to come with him to find out who set the fires. The left Frederik at the palace as he went to The Slums. Dryia 'La' Kilman convinced Verraten to let the Grand Duchesses go free. He told them to leave in two days or they would be executed but kept Queen Alexandra so she would be put on trial with her husband. Verraten marched back to the palace with his followers to capture Frederik III again and put him on trial. He succeeds and locked Frederik in a closet. On The Christmas Truce, Verraten, Tommy Milkin, and children from the orphanage raid the house of Duke Remington, someone who abused him in the past and he killed him. He later set the Duke's house on fire. On the 26 December 1905, Verraten set up a trial for King Frederik in a theatre. He asked the crowd of his followers if he should be exiled or executed. The crowd said executed and Verraten shot Frederik II in the head. The theater was soon blasted with canisters of white phosphorous, killing many rebels. Verraten survived and fled the theatre with his inner circle. Some of his followers escaped the city through escape tunnels. Erik burned down The Shack as a signal to a suicide bomber inside the Eurovan army.Shortly after the trial, St. Romanova was burned to the ground by Dowager Queen Alexandra. Coronation and short reign After fleeing the city, Verraten met with his followers in a clearing in the woods. There he is crowded King in a makeshift coronation with the king's event crown and makes his adopted son, Tommy, the Grand Duke. He orders his followers to print newspapers to announce his coronation. He ordered his followers to march to Ekaterinburg and Tsarskoe. Capture, Arrest, and Execution As Verraten and his followers are marching toward Tsarskoe, he is intercepted by the Eurovan army led by General Axis. Most rebels were killed and Verraten with his followers evaded capture for four days in the woods. Verraten was taken prisoner along with his inner circle and he was executed a month and a half later. He was survived by his illegitimate son he had with Anya Douleur, Erik "Theo" Douleur Labelle. The Truth of Erik Verraten It was later found out that Verraten was really a puppet leader working with Espana under Ambassador Luthar to weaken the monarchy. Titles and Styles '? 1880-26 December 1905 ''His serenity, Erik Verraten'' 26 December 1905- 30 December 1905 ''His Majesty, King Erik of Karoleva (disputed) ''